


Коды к пятому сезозону

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 05
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов и фиклетов по пятому сезону</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кода к 5.03

\- Дин, я не понимаю, зачем это надо!  
\- Это надо, Сэмми, просто поверь мне. Смотри какая! Буфера…  
\- Мне надо прочитать еще сорок страниц…  
\- Тебе надо перестать краснеть при слове «СЕКС». Или «ТРАХ».  
Дин орет эти чертовы слова так громко, что даже редкие посетители борделя оборачиваются.   
\- Я узнавал, Сэмми. Это лучший публичный дом в Небраске.   
\- Мне не… не нужен… о, Господи.   
\- Да.   
\- Но ведь…  
\- Да.   
\- Силикон?  
\- Просто пойти и проверь.   
\- Я не хочу!   
Он уже не розовый и даже не красный – пунцовые щеки и уши, глаза бегают. Ничего, Сэмми, твой старший брат не даст тебе оставаться девственником так долго! Шестнадцать лет, уже пора.   
\- Пусти меня!  
\- Сидеть! Смотреть. Выбирать. Мне нравится та, а тебе?   
С таким трудом поднимает глаза от пола, словно их приклеило. Жвачкой. Идиот. Ну почему младший брат – такой идиот высокоморальный?!  
\- Мне нравится вон та… – еле слышно.  
О да, детка!   
\- Рыжая? О, Сэмми нравятся ведьмы? С… э… с плоским бюстом? Ну, блин…  
\- Если это неизбежно, я не хочу трогать пластмассу!  
\- Упс. Да наш парень знает, чего хочет!  
\- Я хочу отсюда уйти! – шипит Сэм гневно, но Дину так весело, что он запросто кладет ладонь на ширинку брата.   
\- Ну, надо же! А кое-кто хочет здесь остаться.   
\- Дин!!!  
Смешной. Дерганый. Длинный, нескладный. То есть – он, конечно, заборет любого в своей школе и на улице Омахи, но пока точно не знает, что делать со своими конечностями. Особенно…хм… с одной.   
\- Только основной тариф.  
\- Она смотрит, прекрати! – он почти плачет от смущения.   
\- Если что – здесь сотка сверху. Ну, вдруг наш мальчик захочет выйти на второй круг…  
\- Дин!   
\- Спокуха, малыш. Давай. И поменьше трепись, ты здесь не за этим.   
\- Я не пойду!  
Ну здра-а-а-авствуйте!  
Дин толкает брата в плечо, одновременно разворачивая его к рыжей девице и задавая направление. Сильно. Сэм почти впечатывается в проститутку, а Дин, спохватившись, в два шага нагоняет его и сует презик в карман джинсов.   
\- На всякий! – шепчет он в горячее ухо, и Сэмми уводят, как принцессу.   
Отлично. Теперь можно и пива попить, все равно больше ни на что бабла не хватит – выигрыш в покер был солидный, но и заведение приличное – не тащить же братишку в какой-нибудь притон.   
Он возвращается быстро – шестнадцать, елки.   
Возвращается, опускает глаза под вопросительным взглядом и просит хрипло:   
\- Пошли, а?  
\- Все нормально?  
\- Да, пошли.  
Они вываливаются на улицу, Сэм никак не попадет в рукава куртки – он все же ужасно нескладный. Нескладный, да только…  
Поразительно. Он изменился.   
Начнем с того, что он постоянно облизывает губы в машине. Черт бы его побрал – высовывает розовый кончик языка и быстро проводит по нижней губе.   
И _вспоминает._  
Чтоб его, все его тело сейчас вспоминает этот первый трах. Невидящий взгляд упирается в стекло, глаза мутные и жутко довольные.   
\- Ну?  
\- А? – выныривает из своих рыжих мечтаний, и хрипит до сих пор по-блядки. Это неприлично просто, какой у него голос сейчас.   
Дин тормозит у обочины.  
\- Чего, Дин?  
\- Никуда не поедем, пока не расскажешь.   
Дело не в этом, просто надо успокоиться.   
\- А ты не? – вдруг спрашивает Сэм и внезапно опускает ладонь на пах Дина, дублируя его недавнее движение.   
\- Убери! – тихо, но жестко приказывает Дин. Он мог бы выкрутить запястье, скинуть руку, так что Сэму стало бы больно. Но он какого-то хера не может дотронуться до узкой ладони брата. Сэм отдергивает руку, а Дин раздражается окончательно.   
\- Да, Сэмми, повезло только тебе, а я обойдусь старой доброй дрочкой, раз уж у нас сегодня праздник для малышей! И начну, пожалуй, прямо сейчас!  
Дин выходит из машины, громко хлопает дверцей и чувствует спиной удивленный взгляд. Взгляд жжет спину, и Дин ломится сквозь какую-то колючую траву так долго, чтоб не было видно ярких фар Детки, окрашивающих светом дорогу.   
Он кончает, кажется, быстрее Сэма, а потом, в машине, мелкий типа незаметно втягивает запах спермы – Дин точно знает, как оно пахнет.   
Сводил брата в бордель.   
Черт!  
Когда Дин вылетает на темную улицу, волоча за собой Каса, и ржет так, что больно колет в животе, он старательно вспоминает, как Сэмми не мог попасть в рукав куртки.   
Потому что все остальное совершенно не смешно.


	2. Слушай (Кода к 5.05)

Тебе сейчас столько лет, сколько было ему, когда он выдернул тебя из Стенфорда, из нормальной безопасной жизни.   
Ты с ним уже пятый год – с перерывами, но вдвоем, и, наконец-то, все стало так, как ты мечтал. Вы равны. Он интересуется твоим мнением, он не ведет, не тащит за собой – ты идешь добровольно, и «по его» ты поступаешь тоже добровольно, когда он прав.   
Самое смешное, что вы действительно равные – ты ошибаешься ровно столько раз, сколько и он, ты ведешь счет мысленно.   
Ты впервые за несколько лет чувствуешь себя нормальным, словно опять вернулся в Стенфорд.   
Вы давно не трахаетесь, слишком давно. Как он узнал про Руби, так и не получалось. Сперва он делал вид, что страшно устает, и вырубался тут же. Потом ты даже перестал пытаться.   
Впрочем, после его Ада у вас и так получалось паршиво.   
Но сейчас ты смотришь на его руку, свисающую из-под одеяла до самого пола, так что кончики пальцев касаются замызганного половика у кровати. Ты просто смотришь, как твой брат лежит на животе, уткнувшись в подушку мордой, как дышит с легким свистом, как лунный свет очерчивает расслабленные мышцы на его руке.   
Тебе хочется взять в рот его пальцы. Или, как минимум, убрать долбаный половик, чтоб Дин не касался его во сне.   
Ты не сразу понял, почему горчит твоя свобода. Ты думал непозволительно долго – целый день. И как только понял – ты больше не можешь перестать ждать, не можешь перестать провоцировать его.   
Потому что он больше не называет тебя «Сэмми».   
Равенство так равенство, правда?  
О, сколько сил ты потратил на то, чтоб он не использовал лишние звуки после твоего короткого имени. «Сэмми – десятилетний щекастый карапуз, а я – Сэм!»  
Ты вбивал это в его упрямую голову всю свою жизнь, наверное. Теперь, когда чудо случилось, тебе зябко.   
Ты орешь матом на свое отражение, пока Дин расчищает багажник у парковки. Ты издеваешься над собой день, другой, третий, тебе и правда смешно. Это просто прихоть. Его дурацкая привычка, от которой он избавился, выстрелы в воздух, флаг поднять – Сэм Винчестер выиграл свою маленькую войну.  
Ты садишься на край его кровати, она скрипит, падлюка, но Дин дышит ровно. Не чувствует опасности. А она есть.   
Ты тянешь вниз одеяло, обнажая спину брата – желоб позвоночника с колдобинами позвонков, скользящий свет вырисовывает мускулатуру, шрамы, ссадины, желтые синяки. Он морщится в подушку, ежится, тянет руку за одеялом, а натыкается на твой стоящий колом член, истекающий смазкой – ты слишком давно смотрел на спящего Дина.   
\- Твою… Сэм, ты… Блять, ну…   
Очень красноречиво. Дин никогда не говорит Сэму «твою мать» – это понятно, не так ли?   
\- Сэм.   
\- Дин.  
Ты хрипишь совершенно неприлично. Ты нарочно, на самом деле.   
\- Сэм, ложись спать.   
Ты не должен. Чак смотрит на вас, Кас где-то рядом – наверняка он тоже смотрит, Захария с солдатиками ищут свой сосуд, и, может быть, через минуту найдут. Но тебе плевать.   
Ты должен услышать это еще раз – иначе все неправильно, и тебе не очень нужно быть равным и сильным.   
\- Дин, я…   
Он позволяет тебе стянуть одеяло до пяток, накрыть ладонью пах – и сквозь черный хлопок ты видишь и чувствуешь его стояк. Все верно. Ты знал, что так будет.   
Ты берешь у него в рот сквозь трусы, и он морщится, но молчит.   
Тебе все равно, как это выглядит, неважно, что он думает, ты весь – слух. Но он молчит.   
\- Сэм, дай сниму. Иди сюда.  
Этого достаточно, ты с каким-то очень высоким всхлипом рвешься к нему, к его губам, но если у него будет занят рот – он не скажет. Этого всего почти достаточно, и ты помогаешь ему стянуть трусы, ты садишься сверху, а Дин бормочет про презервативы в джинсах – они со смазкой. Он не хочет тебя порвать, он ведь должен помнить, как давно ничего.   
Ты думаешь, что в этом весь Дин: конец света – концом света, а резинки надо прикупить. Не для тебя – но ты не размышляешь об этом, ты скачешь на нем – смешон сам себе.   
\- Сэм, стой. Я сам.   
Ты замираешь, широко расставив колени, и он вбивается в тебя снизу, и дрочит тебе нежнее, чем хочется, и ты накрываешь его ладонь своей, задаешь ритм, и слушаешь-слушаешь-слушаешь.   
Он не смотрит тебе в глаза, смотрит куда угодно – но не на твой рот и не в глаза.   
И когда он начинает говорить «Сэ-э-э-…», ты взрываешься и воешь, воешь, и только потом, когда он тоже кончает, сжимая крепко зубы и закрыв глаза, словно не желая видеть, что это брат насажен на его член, ты понимаешь, что в конце твоего имени Дин не сказал то, что ожидалось.   
Он сказал «Сэм», и ты уверен, что он все про тебя понял.   
Тебе плевать. Ты будешь пробовать, пока не услышишь нужное.


	3. Непохожесть (Кода к 5.12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: evenover  
> Написано на фест fast&furious, задание: «природная смекалка».

  
\- Дин, только не надо сегодня ночью… ну, ты меня понял, да? Потому что это не я!   
\- Дин, проверь свою долбаную голосовую почту и не смей распускать руки! Пацан несовершеннолетний.  
\- С тобой не я, проверь почту, мое тело украли, чтоб тебя, Дин!  
  
Сто голосовых сообщений, почти сутки в теле озабоченного подростка, увлекающегося сатанизмом, сумасшедший дом!   
Сэм усмехается, вспоминая, как переживал раньше, в детстве, из-за того, что совсем не похож на брата.  
Года три назад, когда всплыла вся эта история с Желтоглазым, когда все как будто только начиналось, Сэму пришло в голову, что демонская кровь повлияла не только на его способности, чувства, эмоции и цвет его души, но и изменила внешность.   
Наверное.   
Чем иначе объяснить чуть раскосые глаза, высокие скулы, типично не винчестерскую линию бровей?.. Ну, ладно, про нос промолчим, у деда со стороны мамы был, вроде бы, какой-то похожий.   
Впрочем, сейчас Сэм вовсе не против вернуть свой дурацкий нос уточкой, потому что отражение в зеркале угнетает и бесит его безмерно!   
Сэм садится на ковер, поворачиваясь к зеркалу спиной, и вспоминает, как в первый раз схватил ладонь Дина, измазанную в оружейном масле, и приложил к своей – сильно и нагло.   
Ему было шестнадцать, и его пальцы оказались длиннее пальцев Дина, и ладонь была чуть уже, и даже тут, даже руками они не были похожи.   
Дин тогда отдернулся, покрутил пальцем у виска, хмыкнул и вернулся к своему любимому глоку. А Сэм ушел в ванную – ладонь горела, словно на содранную кожу сыпанули перца.   
  
\- Дин, где ты?! У меня все паршиво, мне нужна твоя помощь! А как лечат астму, ты не знаешь? Тут у парня отрублен инет.   
  
Сэм ужасно, ужасно боится, что Дин подвалит к этому чертовому Гэри, и крутит картинку на автоповторе, не прекращая.   
Они лягут спать. Дин, как обычно, ближе к двери, а недоношенный сатанист – к окну. Минут через пять, когда Дин не сможет уснуть, он скажет громко: «Пст!», или «Сэмми!», или «Ну и долго ты будешь там валяться?».  
А потом, когда школьник в теле Сэма не поймет, чего от него хотят, Дин припрется на его кровать сам. Пихнет к стене: «Подвинься, туша!». Заберется под одеяло, сунет холодные пятки между щиколоток, обхватит затылок и дернет голову на себя – не вырваться.   
И поцелует, широко открывая рот, трахая языком, вылизывая изнанку щек и небо.   
И тело Сэма среагирует… если даже этот дохляк… реагирует… если встает даже у этого безнадежного девственника, точнее, конечно, встает у Сэма, просто от мыслей, от картинки, от страха, что пацан захочет новых ощущений и даст Дину… Даст ему, как дает Сэм, даст свою задницу, и себя всего.  
И Дин будет вламываться в него, вот так, откровенно, лицом к лицу, обжигая пивным горячим дыханием…  
Возбуждение чувствуется иначе, Сэм трет себя через мягкую ткань спортивных штанов Гэри. Ему не хочется видеть свой… чужой член, это как-то уже совсем, и к тому же Сэм уверен, что его добьет мизерный размер. Не то чтоб он заморачивался или гордился…  
Ладно, да, да. Он сравнивал в первый раз.   
Свои ноги с ногами Дина, прижимаясь к нему плотно, словно сличая длину. Было непонятно, потому что Дин такой кривоногий, и он крутился, и не давал возможности _замереть_ и _замерить_ …  
Плечи, их ширину, у Дина, конечно, были шире, он вообще тогда был как-то крепче, а Сэм мучился из-за своей худобы и долговязости…  
Член с членом Дина, проезжаясь собой по нему, обжигаясь и плавясь, и ликуя, потому что у брата не такой длинный, хоть и вызывающе толстый…  
Конечно, сравнений хватило не дольше, чем на минуту, а потом Сэм опозорился, кончив просто ни от чего. Ладно, от Дина, от того, что они, к счастью, так непохожи.   
Сэм все же оттягивает резинку и запускает руку в трусы. Ну, так и есть. Что это вообще нафиг такое? Небольшой и слишком гладкий член Гэри ложится в ладонь быстро и привычно, дрочер хренов! Онанист проклятый! Чмошник тупой…  
Да, вот та-а-а-ак, вот так, скорее, сильнее… Тело Гэри требует своего, приказывает, дрожит нетерпеливо, позорно потеет, так что влага течет за воротник идиоткой белой футболки с Дартом Вейдером .  
Сэм готов плакать от обиды и унижения, от того, что Дин смотрит сейчас не на него, и трахнет ночью не его, а он трахнет, стопудово, у них давно не было, работа, чтоб ее!  
Гэри уснет на плече Дина после первого раза, обхватив его поперек груди, Дин так любит, хотя ворчит вечно, что ему тяжело дышать. А потом, посреди ночи, Гэри Френкель проснется от того, что член… член Сэма! … что он упирается в ягодицу другого парня.  
Они перевернутся во сне, и перед глазами Гэри будет спина Дина, и чуть заметные в темноте шрамы, и он, наверное, лизнет солоноватую кожу – Сэм бы обязательно лизнул – а Дин очнется мгновенно, дернет назад бедрами, прижмется плотно к паху задом и прикажет хриплым, непроснувшимся голосом:  
  
\- Давай, только быстро. Выдрыхся уже, скаут?   
  
Гэри нравятся быстрые движения кулака, Сэм себе никогда так не дрочит – словно хочет оторвать к черту член. Сэм прикусывает костяшку слишком маленького кулака подростка, стараясь даже дышать тихо, потому что миссис Френкель зовет Гэри завтракать, но Сэм не может остановиться.   
Херово быть подростком.   
Гэри войдет в Дина без подготовки, потому что он нихера не знает и дрочит обычно на ненавистные азиатские сиськи!!!   
Дин задохнется от боли, Сэм вообще сейчас не помнит, когда он последний раз разрешал себя трахнуть. Задохнется и закусит губу до крови – он скорее прокусит себе что-нибудь, чем признается младшему брату, что ему больно во время секса.   
И Гэри начнет двигаться, а Дин попробует получить удовольствие, и он его получит, потому что Сэм знает, как брат реагирует на его тело, такое непохожее.  
И они кончат одновременно, нет, Гэри чуть раньше, потому что Дин – это какой-то, блядь, последний сладкий грех, и никто не устоит, и у него внутри так гладко и жарко, и тесно, и Гэри по своей сперме дотрахает Дина, и Дин кончит в свой кулак, сука!  
Сэм выгибается, упираясь макушкой в матрас Френкеля. Оргазм невероятный, подростково-бурный, опустошающий, выматывающий и заводящий по-новой.   
Сэм смаргивает пару слезинок, оседая на полу пустым мешком.   
  
\- Гэри, завтракать! – надрывается внизу женский голос, и Сэм орет из последних сил:  
\- Сейчас иду!   
  
Надо еще в душ и переодеться.   
Нет-нет, все будет нормально, Дин разгадает подмену. Не может не разгадать, у него офигенное чутье.   
  
  
***  
  
Донна, их бывшая няня, бывшая горничная в мотеле «Мэйфлауэр», жмет им руки, поочередно.   
Если по-честному, Сэм нифига ее не помнит. Шестой класс? Ему уже тогда было не до чужих людей.   
  
\- Мальчики, вы такие молодцы! Просто невероятно, вы спасли нас… Жаль, Джон не видит, вы так на него похожи, вы такие замечательные ребята…  
  
Дин жутко смущен. Он торопится закончить с благодарностями и уехать из Хусатоника нахрен. Ему стыдно, что он не распознал подмену. Стыдно, что расслабился и даже в какой-то момент получил кайф от чужого Сэма. Он никогда не расколется, но Сэм все и так видит.   
Когда Донна говорит что-то про природную смекалку Винчестеров, Дин резко обрывает разговор и утаскивает Сэма, отказавшись от ужина.  
Да уж, смекалка – не то слово!  
Блин.   
  
У Сэма в руках прекрасный материал для подъебок, но он почему-то знает, что не будет смеяться над Дином.   
  
\- Хорошо, что я прослушал заранее голосовую почту и не стал крутить Гэри ту часть твоих истерик, которая была про: «Не вздумай меня сегодня трахнуть!»  
\- Ты хотел бы переспать с подростком-сатанистом? – огрызается Сэм. Он знает, что слишком много времени уделил этому пункту, когда названивал брату отовсюду. Но слова Дина все равно обидны.   
\- Мне кажется, детка, – Дин прячет вину за интимным глубоким шепотом и похабным движением бровей: – нам надо узнать друг друга получше.  
Сэм не может удержаться и фыркает.  
Если еще лучше – то им надо в сортир ходить, не разлепляясь.   
Впрочем, Сэм на самом деле собирается сделать все, чтоб Дин никогда его больше ни с кем не перепутал.   
Пожалуй, если съехать в сторону от шоссе и загнать Импалу между деревьев, можно начать прямо сейчас.


	4. 14.02 (Кода к 5.14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: evenover

  
Дин берется за массивную ручку. Ангел внимательно смотрит на него.   
\- Сейчас я зайду, ты закроешь за мной дверь – сразу. Выпустишь меня через сорок минут.   
\- Это опасно, Дин, он может тебя ранить, – Кастиэль вроде бы даже беспокоится.   
Впрочем, приписывать ему столько эмоций было бы ошибкой. Ему даже не стыдно за то, что он позволил Джимми жрать, как подорванному, и наплевать, что сопротивляться Голоду бесполезно. Он ангел божий или где?  
  
Дин оттягивает момент.   
\- Дин! Боже… не надо… не надо… хватит…  
\- Ты понял, Кас?  
\- Да.   
  
Здесь нет окошка, только замочная скважина, но Дин все равно просит:  
\- И не смотри.   
Он открывает дверь, просто надеясь, что Кастиэль выполнит просьбу.   
  
Сэм сбивает брата с ног, он рвется к выходу - потный, здоровый и такой же сильный. Дин не смог бы удержать его, поэтому он просто падает на спину, подсекая Сэма под колено. Лязгает закрывшаяся дверь, они валятся на бетонный пол.   
Это не подвал у Бобби, тут все… жестче.   
И кровати нет – Дин просто достал одеяло из багажника и бросил в углу.   
Но Сэм, вроде бы, не ложился.   
  
\- Выпусти! – жарко шепчет Сэм. У него красные пятна по всему лицу, ввалившиеся страшные глаза с полопавшимися капиллярами, он прижимает Дина к полу, и это тяжело, черт, как тяжело.   
Дин вырывается, перекатывается вместе с Сэмом, и тот не сопротивляется. Дин оказывается сверху, и брат очень мокрый и очень холодный. А дыхание - воспаленное.   
Дин встает на ноги и протягивает ладонь, помогает Сэму подняться.   
Сэм бессильно дергает ручку двери и поворачивается к Дину с ненавидящим оскалом.   
  
\- Что, решил облегчить мне ломку? – шипит он, и блядь, это так не по-сэмовски!  
Дин не отвечает, просто проходит к стене и опирается лопатками о неровную поверхность.   
Сэма колотит крупной дрожью, он скалится так зло, что в голове против воли звучат слова отца о том, что Дин должен убить своего младшего.  
Сэм медленно приближается к Дину. Дин понятия не имеет, кого или что видит сейчас брат-кровопийца.  
  
\- Руби! – говорит Сэм, и Дин не согласен.   
\- Лживая сука! – говорит Сэм, и Дин даже не против Аластара, но эта демонская шлюха? Вот же…  
\- Что? – Сэм изгибает бровь. Дин молчит, но Сэму похуй, он разговаривает с мертвой ведьмой.   
\- О, я рад, что ты оценила, – улыбка Сэма такая страшная, что Дина начинает колотить так же, как брата. И ладони липнут к джинсам – Дин понимает, что давно стоит по стойке «смирно». Сэм бросается на него.   
  
У него стальные кулаки, он бьет Дина по лицу, потом пытается ухватить его за короткие волосы, но ведь Дин - не Руби, он не баба, и он только повторяет, уворачиваясь от ударов:  
  
\- Это я, Сэмми… Руби сдохла, мы пришили ее. Это я, ты меня сейчас убьешь. Это Дин… Сэм…Сэм… Сэмми.   
\- Дин?   
  
Они снова лежат на полу, Сэм снова сверху, давит своим весом и своим отчаяньем, своей слабостью.   
Он растерянно поднимается на ноги и протягивает в свою очередь ладонь Дину. Дин встает самостоятельно. По подбородку течет, и Дин думает, что это охуенно тупая идея – зайти в подвал.   
  
\- Прости меня! – У Сэма растерянный виноватый взгляд, но Дин говорит жестко:  
\- Не извиняйся. Это не ты.   
  
И опять отходит к стене. Они теряют время.   
Дин сбрасывает на пол куртку, расстегивает нижнюю пуговицу у рубашки и вжикает молнией на джинсах.   
Глаза Сэма становятся просто громадными. Дин ждет идиотского вопроса: «Что ты делаешь, Дин?», но Сэму снова что-то глючится, и его, наверное, приковали, потому что он падает, корчится на полу, раскинув руки, и мычит, мотает головой, пачкая волосы.   
И не может пошевелиться. Искренне не может вырваться.  
Вот это штука.   
Никакого стояка, конечно, нет. Дин не думает о словах Голода – почему он постоянно должен думать, кто и что ему говорит? Отец, Захария, Анна, Война, Михаил… продолжать до бесконечности.   
Дин смотрит на полоску голой кожи у Сэма на животе – рубашка задралась, так Сэм выгнулся-выломался на этом чертовом полу – и начинает дрочить мягкий член, дергать его, мять, стискивать в кулаке.   
Там, в Сэмовых бреднях, с Сэма, видимо, сняли кляп, и он кричит, и снова: «Дин!», и «Спаси меня!», и «Помоги!», и, конечно, «Не надо!».  
Дин не может возбудиться. Никак. Он злится, и сжимает до боли яйца, и Сэм видит, чем занят брат.   
  
\- Дин? – его шепот еле слышен, растрескавшиеся губы почти не двигаются, и у Дина встает так резко, что кружится голова. Главное, смотреть на эти губы.   
Дин так грубо дергает кулаком, что сейчас оторвет свой хер к ебене матери.   
  
Сэм орет очень громко – закладывает уши, и эхо мечется между железных опор:  
\- Дин! Открой дверь, мне кажется, что… Дин, покажись! Дин, просто дай мне увидеть, что ты за дверью!  
Это слишком громко, но Сэм не отрывает жадного бешеного взгляда от паха Дина.   
\- Ладно, – говорит Сэм, все так же глядя в одну – блядь, понятно в какую – точку.   
\- Ладно. Я понимаю, что ломка. Но почему это?   
\- А это не страшно? – сквозь зубы спрашивает Дин. Он готов побыть глюком, так даже проще. Не хватает воздуха, и в легких расползается изморозь, какая бывает на стекле при сильном морозе. Колючие ледяные иголочки вместо ткани легких.   
\- Это… не страшно, – Сэм глотает сухо и гулко. Там, в противоположном углу, бутылка с водой.   
\- Ты хочешь пить? – Дин начинает задыхаться, он уже близко, так что приходится сжать пальцы кольцом у основания члена.   
\- Да, – глухо говорит Сэм. – Я хочу пить.   
И облизывает губы. И Дин – все.   
Он успевает только дернуть бедрами вперед, приглашая, и сперма толчками выплескивается на пол, и Дин пытается собрать ее в ладонь, и тут рот Сэма его накрывает – иссушенный, искусанный торопливый рот.  
Сэм пьет его и мычит от удовольствия, словно после долгой жажды ему дали воды, но это идиотское сравнение, потому что все примерно так и есть. Сэм досуха вылизывает член Дина, потом его ладонь, лобок, волосы. Язык брата верткий и горячий, страстный и нетерпеливый. И когда больше вылизывать нечего, Сэм…  
Дин не хотел так. Не собирался. Он вообще трусливо не думал, когда перешагивал порог этой комнаты, но Сэм целует его, слизывает кровь с подбородка, и разбитым губами больно. Трещина становится глубже, губа лопается под собственническим языком Сэма.   
А потом Сэм отстраняется и прислушивается к себе.   
К Дину.   
Наклоняет голову к плечу, становясь похожим на себя – тринадцатилетнего, на себя – птенца какой-то дурацкой птицы.  
  
\- Это по-настоящему, – говорит он ровно. И кровь Дина на его губах. И сперма Дина в его желудке. И он слишком спокоен для Сэма-который-это-понимает.   
\- Да, все взаправду, Сэм.   
\- С твоего ада я не получал… твоего вкуса. – Сэм садится на одеяло и смотрит на Дина снизу вверх. Дин чувствует себя ужасно глупо. Надо застегнуть ширинку, надо спрятать обмякший член, но Дин не может – это привлечет внимание к его паху. Наивно до жути – а сейчас ничто не привлекает внимания Сэма?   
\- Почему, Дин?  
\- Тебе лучше?  
\- Я не знаю… то есть – да, определенно.   
\- Ну и супер. Ничего не кажется?   
\- Кажется, что ты здесь.   
\- Я здесь.   
\- Почему?  
  
Дин начинает закипать. Придурок, чего ему еще надо?! Сэм разглядывает член Дина, и Дин все-таки судорожно заправляется.   
  
\- Оставь так, – ноет Сэм. Ноет, как сучка, как девчонка, как младший брат, и Дин оставляет молнию расстегнутой.   
\- Он сказал – я пустой. Пустота лучше голода. Я так подумал.   
\- Ты подумал? – Сэм снова склоняет голову к плечу. Дину неуютно.   
\- Да, блядь, я подумал. Поделиться.   
  
Дина сметает ураганом. Сэм трясет его, трется об него – трахает пахом его бедро, всхлипывая. Он все так же ужасно выглядит, но плевать же? Плевать.   
Дин заводится, и лапа Сэма лезет в трусы, мнет член, и это больно, но Сэм не останавливается, и Дин понимает, что снова такой твердый, каким не был с ада.   
Сэм прикусывает кожу у него на шее, и Дин не сразу чувствует, как за воротник бежит струйка крови.   
В этот момент Кас открывает дверь и просто смотрит. Сорок минут, как договаривались. Но Дин хрипит:  
\- Еще час. Или два. Уйди!   
  
А Сэм ничего не слышит, нихера не замечает, потому что он очень занят. Он снова пьет Дина и изливается в его кулак.   
Вряд ли Сэму придется потом слезать с пустоты.


	5. Возврат (Кода к 5.16)

***  
Конечно, Сэм достал кулон из мусорки. Даже не дождавшись, пока Дин отойдет от двери на достаточное расстояние.   
К шнурку прилепился фантик от конфеты, но Винчестерам приходилось ползать в такой грязи, в таком дерьме, что данное мусорное ведро по их личной шкале было почти стерильно.   
Дин уже сидел за рулем, нажимал-отпускал педаль газа – грел Импалу.   
Амулет жег карман, словно сбывались слова Каса, и Бог где-то рядом.  
Впрочем...  
Дин стискивал обмотку руля до белизны вечно сбитых костяшек. Когда Сэм захлопнул за собой пассажирскую дверцу, брат потер пальцем левое веко и тут же вернул руку на руль.  
Это амулет, это дурацкий кулон и фантомный жар от него заставил Сэма открыть рот:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Дин. Всегда любил. Просто я невезучий, как хрен знает кто. Мы недосмотрели до других... воспоминаний.   
Дин дернул плечом как-то нервно, совсем не по-диновски, и опустил ногу на сцепление.   
Пусть через двадцать, тридцать, сто миль он не произнесет ни слова, не ответит на признание – первое, блядь, "я люблю тебя" с пятнадцати лет Сэма.  
Пусть. Сэму не нужны возвраты и сантименты.   
Он только жалеет, что их не поместили в то самое, когда первый раз, когда Дин не сбежал, не послал, не оттолкнул.   
Дину бы там понравилось.


	6. Не стоит благодарности (Кода к 5.20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг: Сэм/Брейди, в анамнезе Дин/Сэм  
> От автора: да, это слишком ангстовый подарок Сэму на день рождения, но канон диктует.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: evenover

ина.   
Решение принято, мечта воплощается в жизнь, почему же так хочется запустить в стену молчащий телефон? Почему так крутит виной и томлением внутренности, почему апатия сменяется злостью по десять раз за день?   
Почему не звонит Дин?   
Сэм даже читать не может, когда все разъезжаются. Он просто сидит на застеленной кровати и смотрит прямо перед собой, всеми силами стараясь не вспоминать.  
  
  
***  
\- Вали. Давай, вали, Сэм!  
\- Почему ты не можешь хотя бы попробовать меня понять, Дин?!  
\- Ты думаешь, я тупой? Все я понимаю. Мы с отцом тебе осточертели. Я тебе осточертел.   
\- Дело не в тебе! Я уже говорил! Я не хочу так жить!  
\- Как, Сэмми? Как? — горячее, пивное дыхание Дина у самого рта, так что Сэм пьет его жадно, захлебываясь. Он не может ответить правду.   
\- Не надо, пожалуйста... Не надо так... Я не могу, Дин...  
\- А я могу, легко! Ты поимел меня, Сэмми.   
  
Сэм злится, как же он злится!   
  
\- Нет, Дин. Не поимел. Ты мне не дал!  
\- А, тебе надо было буквально засунуть в меня член?! Извини, братик, облом.   
\- Дин, пожалуйста. Давай хотя бы расстанемся нормально. Пожалуйста.  
\- Нормально? Это как, Сэмми? Выебать тебя, чтобы ты не дошел до автобуса? Может быть, ты хочешь минет? Ты же любишь, когда я сосу тебе, да? Тебе же все нравится, так нравится, что ты, блядь, даже не сказал мне! Ты решил сбежать... ммм.... отвали... отвали... убери руки... ммм... блядь...  
  
Рот Дина хмельной и соленый, как обычно. Они толкаются друг в друга у двери, пока отец надирается в ближайшем баре после жуткой ссоры с Сэмом. Добраться до кровати мешает дорожная сумка, перегородившая узкий проход. Дрочка — это слишком мало, но Сэм боится сделать что-то еще, боится оторваться от губ Дина. Так разговаривать у них всегда получалось лучше.  
  
Потом Дин пешком провожает Сэма до поворота. Он молчит всю дорогу, молчит, когда Сэм дергается — обнять его, но не обнимает, потому что Дин не смотрит ему в глаза.   
\- Не расслабляйся там, — бормочет в спину брат, когда Сэм направляется по шоссе в сторону автобусной остановки, уговаривая себя не оборачиваться.  
  
***  
Брейди пьян. Сэм никогда не видел его пьяным, может, что-то случилось дома?  
\- Не помешаю? — друг пошатывается в проеме двери. На нем даже одежда какая-то... другая.  
\- Конечно, заходи. Я читал...  
  
Брейди выразительно смотрит на обломки телефона у плинтуса. Сэм не собирается ничего объяснять.   
\- Чего вернулся? Ты же говорил, что любишь отмечать День Благодарения дома.  
\- Многое меняется, Сэмми... — Брейди разваливается на кровати Лэрри, хватает с тумбочки его плеер, крутит в руках, швыряет обратно.   
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- О, многое. Но сеанса дружеской терапии не будет.  
  
Брейди совершенно несвойственным ему жестом ерошит светлые волосы.   
\- А давай в картишки? — предлагает он и тянет губы в липкой улыбке. — На раздевание.  
\- Брейди, ты сколько выпил?  
\- А что, Сэм? Ты стесняешься? Зря, зря. Не тушуйся, братан, все равно ты меня обставишь!   
Брейди поигрывает бровями и вытаскивает карты из заднего кармана драных джинсов. Он тасует колоду, и Сэм никак не может вспомнить: играл он когда-нибудь с Брейди или нет? Что-то больно ловкие у него пальцы.  
\- Сэм, да не грузись ты! Праздник, День Благодарения! Надо быть благодарным.  
\- За что? — Сэм никак не может ухватить тревожную мысль.   
\- За что? Мы молоды, красивы, перед нами весь мир! Я считаю — надо взять от него по-максимуму! Выдрать зубами, если понадобится.   
  
Бинго! Брейди сейчас похож на Дина, как бы странно это ни звучало. Интонацией, ухмылкой, даже немного внешним видом. Светлые волосы стоят торчком, джинсовая дыра на колене притягивает взгляд. Сэм ненавидит себя за то, что сравнил кого-то с братом, но избавиться от ассоциации не получается.   
В карты Брейди тоже играет отменно, и Сэм оказывается без футболки, без ремня и носков. Брейди, правда, сидит на паласе в одних трусах, но это потому, что на Сэме было больше одежды.   
\- Что все-таки произошло, а? Ты можешь рассказать мне.  
\- Давай я лучше тебе покажу, — предлагает Брейди, и Сэм не успевает опомниться, как оказывается лежащим на спине. Брейди целуется грубо, влажно, и сейчас он совсем не похож на Дина. Сэм отталкивает его, и Брейди отлетает, врезается башкой в край кровати.   
\- Ты ебнулся, Брейди? — Сэм боится, что друг разбил голову. Но Брейди выпрямляется, трогает затылок и вдруг начинает ржать. Не пьяно, не безумно, а так, словно ему зашибись, как весело.  
\- Сэмми, ой... Сэмми, какая ж ты недотрога! Я думаю, в жизни все нужно попробовать, как считаешь? У меня вот никогда с парнями не было, а у тебя?  
  
Брейди подползает к Сэму и заглядывает в глаза. Его светло-голубая радужка словно потемнела слегка. Сэм краснеет и отрицательно мотает головой.   
\- Что-то ты слишком нервничаешь.  
\- Ты пьян, — беспомощно повторяет Сэм.   
\- Ну и прекрасно. Тебе тоже нужно выпить!   
  
Брейди встает, покачиваясь, и лениво выходит в коридор, как был, в трусах. Сэм даже не успевает подняться на ноги, как сокурсник возвращается. Он ставит на ковер бутылку бренди — початую. Но янтарной жидкости в бутылке еще две трети, и Сэм достает стаканы.   
Брейди и бренди охуенно смотрятся вместе. Таким расслабленным Сэм не видел друга никогда, но есть в этой расслабленности что-то тревожное.   
\- Ты не целка, Сэмми? — Брейди изгибает бровь и ухмыляется гнусно. — Давай же! Никто не узнает. Я в курсе, ты не пидор, я завтра познакомлю тебя с такой девчонкой! Закачаешься. Это просто эксперимент.  
\- Ты внезапно понял, что играешь за другую команду? У тебя период самоосознания? — это звучит уныло и растерянно, но Сэм искреннее беспокоится. Весь этот эпатаж неспроста, парню нужно помочь.   
Брейди снова ржет.  
  
Сэм не может перестать думать о Дине. Конечно, никакого Дня Благодарения у них с отцом не будет. Отец, скорее всего, бухает в баре, а Дин снимает девчонок в соседнем. Или они провели этот день на Охоте. Или в номере — штопая порезы и раны.   
\- О ком мечтаешь, ковбой? — Брейди пододвигается вплотную и кладет ладонь на ширинку Сэма. Сэм дергается в сторону, потому что, блядь, у него стоит. Всегда встает, стоит подумать о Дине.   
\- Когда ты трахался последний раз, Винчестер? — Брейди близко-близко, запах алкоголя уже не ощущается, потому что Сэм тоже напился.   
Пьяные глаза Брейди смеются, его рот так близко, мягкие губы приоткрыты, и это, блядь, подарок судьбы, что у него не зеленые глаза.   
  
Сэм целует его первый, чтобы заткнуть, чтобы показать: с ним нельзя играть в эти игры. Брейди выворачивается и садится на Сэма, прямо на вытянутые ноги.   
\- Ты чур внизу, Винчестер!  
И Сэм сам не понимает, как так получается. Он рычит, и откидывает Брейди на спину, наваливается сверху и сжимает через трусы стоящий колом член друга.   
\- О, я понял, я понял, Сэм.  
\- Что ты понял? — Сэм не замечает, что его собственная рука уже давно занята делом. Брейди охает и облизывает губы, а потом подкидывает бедра, вбиваясь в кулак Сэма.   
\- Ты у нас всегда сверху, да? О’кей, я тебе дам. Только осторожно, понял? Я не хочу потом валяться тут с порванной жопой.   
До Сэма не доходит, никак. Брейди... Брейди разрешит себя трахнуть?   
  
В голове шумит, и снова вспоминается Дин, который не разрешил.   
Крем для рук — это тоже идея Брейди. Он сам приносит из ванной тюбик.   
Брейди валит Сэма на спину и берет у него в рот. Он сосет, неприлично хлюпая, и вот теперь Сэму очень удобно представлять, что это Дин. Волосы у Брейди светлее и длиннее, чем у брата, но Сэму плевать.   
  
  
***  
\- Дин... Дин... Боже, Дин...  
\- Сэмми, заткнись! А то я решу, что ты там молишься, пока я тебе сосу!   
  
***  
\- Ну ты хоть какие-то звуки издавай, я не просил тебя совсем затыкаться.  
\- Дин! Боже, еще... еще, пожалуйста, Дин...   
\- Вот сучка...  
\- Еще!   
  
***  
Брейди тугой и жадный, он подмахивает, как шлюха, и Сэм никак не может до конца представить, что он трахает Дина. Никак. Это слишком, блядь, это не то!   
Он все равно кончает, потому что Брейди матерится и надрачивает себе, выворачивая запястье при каждом движении кулака.   
\- Ну что? — спрашивает осипший Сэм. — Удался эксперимент?  
\- С телками лучше, — пожимает плечами Брейди и присасывается к бутылке.   
\- Да, — соглашается Сэм, пряча глаза.   
  
Они играют в карты до позднего вечера, а потом идут в бар, откуда Брейди уходит с шикарной брюнеткой.   
Сэм провожает их взглядом. Брейди ему все уши прожужжал про свою подругу Джессику, и завтра у них двойное свидание.   
Сэм даже не спросил, с кем будет Брейди.   
Парень пошел в отрыв. Сэм поговорит с ним, когда тот протрезвеет. Нельзя позволить другу продолбать колледж, Сэм сумеет ему помочь. 


	7. Изможденность (Кода к 5.20)

  
  
Брейди, или как там зовут эту трусливую, очень мертвую суку, был предсказуемо не прав. Сэму легче, значительно.   
Так хорошо ему не было с тех времен, когда демонская кровь горела на корне языка, обволакивала желудок.  
Он молча садится за руль Импалы и молча протягивает Дину руку за ключами. Холодные ключи опускаются в ладонь с секундной задержкой.   
Сэму нравится, что брат не задает вопросов. Ему нравится тишина, наполняющая салон, даже рокочущий звук мотора отходит на второй план.   
Сэм ничего не чувствует, и чувствует все. Как печка гоняет по салону горячий воздух. Как теплеет под руками руль. Как заедает сцепление, как потеет Дин.   
Впервые за долгое время Сэм точно знает, чего хочет. Для себя, не для планеты, не для мира. Он хочет засадить Дину у самой двери в первом попавшемся мотеле, в первой попавшейся комнате. Он сдернет с брата джинсы вместе с трусами, вдавит его лбом в стену и трахнет, чувствуя вместо запаха смазки — запах машинного масла и крови Брейди.   
Он не будет думать о «правильно» и «неправильно», он ни о чем не будет переживать — просто урвет себе и Дину немного звериного удовольствия. Он будет дрочить Дину сам, не позволяя прикоснуться к себе, потом повернет его голову, сжимая подбородок, и укусит за губу, втянет в рот горячий, слишком сухой язык, и они стукнутся зубами.   
Сэм кончит первым, а потом разложит Дина на полу и продолжит ему дрочить. Он будет сидеть рядом — не сверху — и просто сильно двигать крепко сжатым кулаком, как нравится Дину. Будет ловить его бормотание, его стоны и вздохи.   
В последнюю секунду он поймает ртом струю спермы, а затем, уже на кровати, вылижет задницу Дина, высасывая из него собственный вкус.   
Никаких резинок. Ни в этот раз.   
Потом, наверное, он трахнет брата снова.   
Сэм так отчетливо представляет, как поступит, стоит по правую руку появиться любому мотелю, что забывает следить за дорогой, и разделительная полоса виляет в свете фар. Но Дин все равно ничего не говорит.   
Сэм едет слишком быстро, нож в чехле у пояса приятной тяжестью давит на бедро, и они пропускают мотель, так что приходится давать задний ход.   
Сэм сам оформляет на них номер, так быстрее, а то Дин вечно флиртует с администраторшами у стойки. В этом мотеле Дину бы не повезло — за стойкой сидит пожилой черный, похожий на мумию Моргана Фримана.   
Все получается быстро, Фриман не задает вопросов, он больше всего хочет снова заснуть на колченогом стуле, прислонившись слишком прямой спиной к стене, увешанной открытками.  
Сэм уже забирает ключ от номера, когда Дин с двумя сумками входит в помещение.   
\- Ты чего так долго? Пошли, нам в пятый.  
Дин кивает, закидывает одну сумку на плечо и идет за Сэмом. Только у комнаты Сэм понимает: что-то не так. Дин идет слишком медленно, такое впечатление, что ему трудно нести сумки, хотя там ничего такого особенно тяжелого нет. Оружие и ноут Сэма, если только.   
\- Что с тобой?  
\- Все зашибись, Сэмми, просто задолбался быть боксерской грушей для всяких недоносков.   
\- Что болит?   
\- Мамочка, открой уже дверь, а? — огрызается Дин. — Папочке надо выпить и поспать.   
Блядь.   
Да, это понятно. Дин просто выдохся, физически. С Кроули он приехал избитый, до этого — нервный ангел...  
Речи нет о том, чтоб вдавить Дина мордой в стену.   
Дин неловко опускает сумки на пол и потирает правый бок. Сэм отталкивает его руку и тянется проверить, но Дин морщится и отстраняется:  
\- Не лапай. Кажись, два ребра сломано.  
Отлично потрахались.   
Сэм закипает, он начинает злиться, но не на Дина, конечно, нет.   
Брат скидывает куртку и идет к ближайшей кровати, осторожно садится, снимает ботинки один о другой и укладывает себя на подушку.   
\- Я за аптечкой, — дергается Сэм, но Дин останавливает его.   
\- Я взял, в моей сумке глянь.   
Все паршиво, раз Дин самостоятельно захватил лекарства.   
\- Надо перебинтовать, давай.   
\- Давай, — покорно соглашается Дин и расстегивает пуговицы. На нем все еще кровь — собственная и демонская, вперемешку. Сэму хочется вылизать его всего. И грязные волосы тоже.   
Сэм туго затягивает бинты, стараясь игнорировать гримасы боли на лице Дина. Наощупь — переломов нет, но трещину в ребре так не определить, надо ренген.   
Ресницы у Дина тоже грязные и слипшиеся.   
Сэму даже вспомнить стыдно, о чем он фантазировал по дороге.   
\- Обломал, Сэмми? — Блядь, да как же он это сечет?!  
\- Ничего, перебьюсь.  
Сэм кисло улыбается и закрепляет бинт — прямо над темным соском. Рот вяжет — так хочется лизнуть.   
Это хорошо, что Дин ничего не спрашивает о Брейди, не говорит о Кроули, кольцах, всадниках и всякой такой хуйне.   
\- Покажи. Покажи, как ты перебьешься, — голос Дина густой от боли. Сэм давно научился опознавать в его голосе все оттенки, обертона, усилие, с которым колеблются его связки.  
\- Ты о чем? — Сэм снова заводится, сильнее, чем в машине, потому что не нужно противиться гипнозу разделительной полосы.   
\- Ты меня отлично понял.   
\- Мне... при тебе...  
\- Давай же.   
\- … себя?   
\- Заткнись и покажи мне, Сэм.   
Возможно, Сэм неправильно распознал этот тембр.   
Дин сидит в постели, высоко, откинувшись на подушку. Его плечи и грудь слишком светлые, в отличие от обветренного, загорелого лица.   
Сэм вырубает свет, и Дин разочарованно ноет:  
\- Ну-у-у... Скромница.  
Но так лучше. Даже Дина как будто четче видно в электрическом фонарном свете, который лупит в окно.   
Сэм раздевается очень быстро, словно у них дьявол на хвосте. Правда, он оставляет футболку, почему-то так спокойнее.  
Внизу тянет, налитой член покачивается неприлично, и Сэм обхватывает его ладонью. Дин демонстративно разглядывает Сэма, наклонив голову к плечу. Белый бинт смотрится на нем ужасно неправильно.   
Сэм представляет все, чего так хотелось в Импале — грубо, жестко, быстро, опасно и грязно. Но ничего не получается, потому что до судорог уставший, избитый, раненый Дин сидит перед ним, и больше ничего не надо. Только смотреть на его губы, темную в странном свете щетину, потеки крови у виска, ссадины и синяки, вытянутые вдоль матраса ноги и очевидный бугор в штанах.   
Сэм забывает, что он здесь, в комнате, вместе с Дином. Он ласкает себя, не отрывая взгляда от лица брата, и это как смотреть на фото в журнале или платный канал — нет, пожалуй, фото: Дин не двигается, только приоткрывает губы, и полоска зубов манит взгляд.  
Сэм ведет кулак по члену, проезжается ладонью по головке, размазывая каплю смазки. Они много чего делали, но вот такое, вроде бы обычное — никогда. И Сэм как на ладони весь, и это заводит настолько, что у него подгибаются ноги.   
Сэм гладит себя по животу второй рукой, потом между ног, оглаживая потяжелевшие яйца. Оргазм преступно близко, и Сэм оттягивает мошонку, одновременно ускоряя движение кулака по члену.   
Дин материться и расстегивает ширинку. Он дышит часто, поверхностно, повязка тугая, так нужно, но Сэм представляет, насколько Дину не хватает воздуха.   
\- Скажи, что мне сделать, давай, Дин. Командуй.  
Сэм начинает вбиваться в собственную руку, не отрывая широко распахнутых глаз от Дина.   
\- Сам. Сам, как ты обычно?  
Сэм задирает футболку и выкручивает сосок. Очень хочется закрыть глаза, но не видеть Дина он не в состоянии.   
Дин не касается себя, просто лежит, раздвинув ноги и даже не спустив трусы. И смотрит. Его взгляд мечется от пальцев Сэма, пощипывающих соски, до его голых щиколоток и обратно. Сэму кажется, что Дин гладит его взглядом, и волоски на теле встают дыбом вслед за этим поглаживанием.   
В голове шумит, здесь неприятно тихо, Сэм не отказался бы от гудения мотора или Моторхэд на всю громкость.   
Он слышит влажные звуки, слышит частое дыхание — свое или Дина? Слышит, как кровь бежит по жилам с монотонным свистом.   
Он оставляет соски, облизывает ладонь — мокро, оставляя на коже всю слюну, что нашлась во рту.   
И меняет руки. Теперь он дрочит увлажненной рукой, и Дин коротко стонет, на секунду прикрывает веки, но тут же снова впечатывается взглядом в Сэма.   
Возможно, Дин хочет, чтобы Сэм трахнул себя пальцами, но Сэм сейчас настроен совсем иначе. Он лижет вторую ладонь и ритмично сжимает яйца. Сэм с такой скоростью дрочит себе, что картинка смазывается, когда он на секунду опускает голову и смотрит вниз.  
\- Оближи губы. Оближи, Дин! — это слишком громко, но даже если сюда заявится сам Морган Фриман, а не его мумия, Сэм не сможет остановиться.  
Дин облизывает. Не показательно-порнушно, а так, как будто действительно хочет их облизать — деловито и быстро.   
Сэму хватает.   
Он стискивает член у головки и мучительно-сладко кончает на затертый палас длинной струей. Горло саднит от облегченного крика, и сейчас Сэм понятия не имеет, где валяется кинжал.  
Дин беззвучно пододвигается в постели, и Сэм валится рядом, слегка раздраженный, потому что не может контролировать колотящую его крупную дрожь.   
На трусах Дина темнеет небольшое пятно, и Сэму надоедает.   
Он освобождает член Дина, ему не нужно, чтобы брат раздевался, и так сойдет. Дин не был в душе, и Сэм плывет от терпкого вкуса, забирая глубоко в горло.  
Дин пытается войти еще глубже, но ему не надо двигаться. Сэм придерживает его за бедро и берет за щеку.   
Дин шипит, снова как от боли, но больше не дергается. Сэм хочет, чтобы брат кончил только от его рта.   
Дин взрывается через полминуты, Сэм чувствует, как прокатывается внутри члена сильное и обжигающе-горячее.   
Пальцы Дина вцепляются в его волосы, и Сэму больно. Но оно того стоит. Пальцы расслабляются с последним судорожным вздохом, и начинают гладить затылок Сэма.   
Сэм так и засыпается — с голым задом, устроив щеку на бедре Дина. Дин спит сидя, он вырубается еще раньше, и Сэм успевает подумать, что секс вовсе не заменяет обезболивающее.   
Ничего. Талинол Сэм впихнет в брата завтра. 


	8. Все равно что никогда (Кода к 5.22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг/Герои: Лиза, Дин. Сэм.

Дело не в том, что Лиза совсем не знает человека, который живет теперь с ней в одном доме, спит в одной постели, играет в футбол с ее сыном… В конце концов, она не планировала всю жизнь прожить матерью-одиночкой, да и не была она одна эти годы, грех жаловаться на отсутствие любовников. Правда, с того дня, как Дин спас жизнь Бену, Лиза избегала мужчин – ей подсознательно казалось, что никто, кроме Дина Винчестера не сможет по-настоящему позаботиться о ее сыне. Ладно, ладно. Если совсем честно – она перестала искать. Как-то само вышло.   
  
Дело не в том, что у них отвратительный секс. Лиза – взрослая девочка и может понять… почти все. То, через что прошел Дин… А через что он прошел? Лиза не знает. Сэм умер. Дин здесь, с ней. Они почти не трахаются, только если Лиза проявляет инициативу. Она даже вспоминает парочку тех безумных штучек, что любила в молодости, тех, что заставили Дина заявиться к ней домой через восемь лет после нескольких дней случайного секса. Дин ведется на них и сейчас, только Лиза смешна сама себе, и секс не приносит ни радости, ни разрядки.   
  
Дело не в том, что Дин – плохая опора и паршивый кормилец семьи. В автомастерской много не заработаешь, а Лизе приходится все деньги вбухивать в развитие своей школы: начинать на новом месте всегда тяжело, но спасает то, что йога – это модно. От клиентов нет отбоя, но Лизе намного важнее найти парочку смышленых девочек, которые могли бы работать тренершами. Сама Лиза слишком устает вести занятия с утра до ночи. А Дин… Дин пьет.   
  
Дело не в том, что у нее не хватает сочувствия и понимания. Она понимает: пиздец. Дину – пиздец, и она сама подставила плечо. Просто это не помогает. Лизе больно смотреть на Дина, больно разговаривать с ним, но черт. Она злится. Злится на него за фальшивые «я в порядке», за равнодушные улыбки, пустые бутылки из-под виски. Ей казалось – она сможет, все сможет, ведь это Дин «самая-лучшая-ночь-в-моей-жизни», Дин, спасший ее сына и весь их чертов элитный район от невозможной, неведомой, непонятной, жуткой опасности, Дин, которого она вспоминала все восемь лет. Она все понимает, пожалуй, она любит его. Она просто надеется, что это не благодарность.   
  
Дело в том, что он не любит ее. Просто не может. Она снова просыпается среди ночи в пустой, промерзшей постели. Выходит на кухню и говорит Дину, который сидит за столом с прямой спиной напротив очередной пустой бутылки:  
  
\- Знаешь, тебе не кажется. Я тоже видела твоего брата вчера вечером.   
  
Дин не оборачивается, только плечи приподнимаются, как будто он ждет удара.   
  
\- Напротив нашего дома. Под сломанным фонарем.   
  
Дин встает и смотрит на Лизу. Лиза понятия не имеет, что означает его взгляд.   
  
\- Сумка с твоими вещами лежит на переднем сиденье Импалы. Я сделала сэндвичи.   
  
Лиза не знает, обнимет ли ее Дин, станет ли благодарить или снова соврет, уедет он или останется. Но во всяком случае, они оба теперь снова свободны.


End file.
